Prison Guard
by Emily-Crawford
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver get mysteriously taken away by a shadowed figure, who will save them? OCXShadow, TailsXShadey. Don't like it don't read it. R/R. Rated 'K ' for the use of language and violence. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prison Guard

Chapter One

Prison Guard: Chapter One  
Prison…Island… is mysterious; one day you see someone you care about and the next there gone without a trace. One early afternoon at Tails' Workshop everyone was having a party for finally defeating ; they were all having a nice time even Silver and Shadow came to this gathering but something is terribly wrong in the atmosphere and the three hedgehog boys can feel it.

The next thing they knew was mysterious black fog coming towards them; the girls were getting a little frightened of this blackened fog. The hedgehog boys saw a dark figure approach them and know they were really cautious, the dark figure halted to a stop.  
"_Times up boys_" The dark figure muttered darkly.

The next thing the boys saw was utter darkness. Sonic was the first of the boys to wake up from the darkness and he did not like what he saw; they were at Prison Island…  
When they were all awake they tried many ways to escape but all failed, it seem the cell walls were immune to their powers.

"_Enjoy your stay boys!_" said the mysterious dark figure.  
Now they knew there is no way to get out of here not even with the power of Chaos. In the evening the boys were brought to the canteen to get food, and they saw the last person they would want to see; Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Hello boys, I didn't know you were that bad!" Scourge joked, which wasn't that funny for the hedgehog boys.

The boys got their food and sat down on an empty table and got a visitor.

"Hi there, I'm Ben, and you?" Ben said.

"I'm Sonic and this is Silver and Mr Sunshine over there is Shadow." Sonic answered.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Ben asked and they nodded, ben sat down and they started to talk about how they got here and it all started with the blackened fog. Then a girl came over.

"Hey Ben, who are your friends?" asked a female HedgeBat.

"Well, this is Sonic, Silver and Shadow." Ben replied giving hand gestures to tell her who they are.

"Hi, I'm Penny, sorry got to go K.W's here see ya'" sad Penny leaving them.

"Who's K.W?" asked Shadow.

"She is like the boss around here" Ben explained.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Because she is believed to be the very first prisoner here on Prison Island, They captured her when she was just born." Ben said.

"That's terrible, I want to meet her" said Sonic.

"What! You can't! She'll rip you to shreds if you go talk to her! Have you seen what happened to Scourges' chest?" said Ben.

"No, what happened?" Silver asked.

"When Scourge first came here he checked her out and said things and she lost it and ripped his chest open" Ben explained.

"Ouch! That's gotta' hurt" Said Shadow.

Right after he said that K.W came through the door and Shadow was loved strucked because she absolutely beautiful but he knew he can't have her or can he?

**_A/N: Sorry for any speeling mistakes, grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes, thanks for reading. Read and Review please xxx ~Emily-Crawford_**


	2. Chapter 2

Prison Guard

Chapter Two

All the boys looked at that direction and where surprised that she was coming over to them, but sadly for the boys she went the opposite direction.

"What a let-down" said Sonic disappointed. The other boys agreed.

"I'm gonna' go talk to her" said Shadow getting up.

"Dude! Don't you'll just get hurt!" exclaimed Ben trying to sway Shadow from Harm.

"But, I-I want to meet her!" Argued Shadow.

"Sorry But You Can't!" Ben snapped back at him.

On the other side of the room K.W was actually listening to their conversation and became interested with the male hedgehogs, so being curious she slyly made her way to their table and stood behind Sonic.

"_If you're gonna' talk about me then let me join!"_ said K.W acting mischievous.

All the boys jumped at the sudden knowledge of her being there. "Sorry, I Didn't mean to offend you in any way I was just curious" Explained Shadow.

"I understand, so tell me what your names are?" She asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog; The fastest thing alive!" Said the egotistical blue hedgehog.

"Is that so how about a race later out in the courtyard to see who is the real fastest thing alive?" K.W asked offering a hand to a deal.

"You're on!" Sonic said shaking her hand with a cocky grin.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog, I am from the future." He introduced shaking K.W's hand.

"Is that so?" she asked and he nodded in return.

"The names Shadow the Hedgehog, The ultimate life form." He flirted while kissing her hand.

"Well Shadow, It was a pleasure to meet you" She flirted back which caused a full out blush on his muzzle.

"Like Wise, Mon Amour" he replied.

"Ah, you know your languages Mr hedgehog." She said while brushing her hair back. Shadow was about to say something but The Mysterious Dark Figure burst through the Doors.

"_Times up hedgehog's!_" He said evilly.

Just as he was about to take the Sonic, Shadow and Silver, K.W stepped in front of them in a defensive posture  
"_You Are Not Taking Them!_" She said with her eyes glowing a shadowy colour.

"_Is That So?_" He mocked as he charged at her and kicked her into the metallic wall leaving a body shaved dent in it.

"_Yes It Is!_" as she moved in supersonic speed and round housed kicked him.

"_You're speed is no match for my intelligence!_" He stated before disappearing in the dark fog.

The hedgehog Boys ran up to her and helped her to a table. "That was amazing you saved us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess" she said shyly while rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Shadow asked in concern

"Nah Just a Graze, nothin' serious" She lied.

"Can I check it?" he asked politely and she nodded in return while pulling down the sleeve and it revealed and a serious bone replacement.

"'nothin' Serious' you say? It's out of Place! Here let me help" Shadow said while holding her shoulder and quickly putting it back in place, when he did that she hissed in pain.

"I'm Sorry" He apologized with a look of care in his eyes and she saw that and just gave him a hug.

[Shadow's point of view]

Her hugs are so warm and comforting, Man I love this girl! I was enjoying it but then she pulled away.  
"Thank You No one's ever done anything for me" she said looking away

"Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Okay the Only Important thing is that you're Okay!" I said nice and clear, then she started to cry; Oh Crap I didn't want to make her cry!

"Hey Don't Cry!" I said.

"No one's ever said that to me" she said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek, when that happened I thought I was in heaven. Then a loud bell interrupted the wonderful moment I had with K.W. Is that her Real Name?

"C'mon speedster! Time for that race!" She said cockily at Sonic while walking out to the courtyard.

"Oh, you're goin' down irly!" He Shouted.

"Who you callin' girly faker!" I said to him.  
"Shut up blackie!" He said.  
"Racist!" I joked.

We all had a few jokes on the way to the courtyard when we got there it was massive. The I saw Scourge flirting with K.W so I went over there with Sonic and Silver following.

"C'mon have some fun with me!" He said, she was about to say something but I interrupted her.

"How about Get Lost Green Faker!" I hissed standing in front of K.W in a defensive posture.

"Aww are you protecting your girlfriend stripes!" he mocked; I've had enough of him! I socked him in the chest and he fell to the floor in pain clutching his chest, I knew to hit there after the story Ben told us.

"Are you okay?" I said now facing K.W.

"Yes that's Twice you've helped me, so Thank You!" she said winking at me.  
And I got another Blush on my muzzle; Great!

"So How about that race speedster!" she smirked.

"Alright!" He said coming over to her.

"Ben!" She shouted.

"Yes oh, mighty Goddess?" he said.

"I want you to see who wins the race to prove who is the real fastest thing alive!" she explained and he nodded.  
K.W and Sonic got in there racing positions and waited for the signal.

"Okay, To the end of the court yard and back, No cheeting! Okay!" he explained and the two nodded still facing the direction of their lanes.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Ben shouted.

[Sonic's POV]  
Ha I'm totally winning! Nearly at the finish line… What the hell! I just saw a purple blur brush past me and run past the finish line. How did she beat me that means she is the fastest thing alive! No! My reputation has gone down the sink hole!

When I got to the finish line I saw K.W smirking at me, Oh god she wants me to admit it!

"Okay, you are the fastest thing alive!" I said before I put my head down in shame.

"You know it!" she said while laughing.

_**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes, thanks for reading. Read and Review please xxx ~Emily-Crawford**_


	3. Chapter 3

Prison Guard

Chapter Three

It's been three weeks since the three hedgehog's went missing in that mysterious fog, Tails has tried everything to get them back. He almost thought about giving up but then he remembered Shadey: She knew about everything about the supernatural, electric currents and many more. He called her up and asked her to come and help him in saving the three hedgehogs, she agreed luckily for him. He had a crush on Shadey for a while since Blaze introduced her to the team.

Tails heard the doorbell ring and opened it up and saw Shadey, He let her in and guided her to conference room where he did all of his work to find the hedgehogs.  
"How did they disappear?" Shadey Asked.

"A blackened fog appeared and a shadowed figure took them away through the fog, It was too fogy for the others to see, But I was closer to them than the others" Tails answered sadly.

Shadey thought for a minute running through that description that he Just given her, soon it got to her. She knew what it was.

"I know where they are…"

**_A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes, sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading, review please xxx ~Emily-Crawford_**


	4. Chapter 4

Prison Guard

Chapter Four

K.W spends most of her time talking to the three hedgehog's since the indident in the lunch room and the boys didn't compain not even Shadow, He loved spending time with her but more imortantly he loved her even though he doesn't know her real name and yet he still loved her: He'd fix her injuries when she got in fights, he'd look after her when she would get sick. He'd do anything for Her.

The three hedgehog's have been at Prison Island for a few weeks now, nearly a month. Shadey and Tails have been working as hard and as fast as they could on the Blue Typhon to save the three hedgehog's. Just a few more ajustments to the engine by the wing of the plane and they are ready to save them.

"It's all done Tails!" Shadey said as she stood up by the Blue Typhon's wing.

"Great, let's save our hedgehog hero's"

**_A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes, sorry for another short chapter. Thank for reading. Review please xxx ~Emily-Crawford_**


End file.
